Winter and Spring
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: Edmund's feelings and the people around him correspond with the seasons. Particularly Winter and Spring.


_**Winter and Spring.**_

Jadis was the Winter. Made as good of sense as any to Edmund. He had met her during winter, she had tricked him during winter, and had made him try to betray his family in winter.

Maybe Jadis wouldn't be the Winter to him, if she had been different. Maybe if it hadn't happened in winter, then maybe he would like winter again. Winter was cold, and often harsh and cruel. Yet there was always something there in the winter. The calmness of winter, which often had a raging storm in the middle, the centre, which could swallow one up. Or crush them down. It was all the same really. The powerlessness, the control the winter has over one. If you asked Edmund he would say that it was simply different, and odd. He had crumbled and given into the temptation of the Winter. But he had persevered, the support and love of your family tends to do that to you, bring you out of the depths of darkness and back into the light. Edmund sometimes though, what if he hadn't believed her? What if he hadn't fallen victim to her? Questions similar to those and more swirled through his head. No matter how much his siblings reassured him that it didn't matter, the result would have been the same, but slower, Edmund can never quite believe them. Until he met _her._

Elida was the Spring. She banished the Winter from his mind the best she could without knowing it. Reassured him in ways that ones who had been there could not. Being born 1300 years after it happened. She swept the cold away with her warmth and compassion and her life. Edmund began to wonder, and it came like clock work.

When he left Narnia for the second time it was like Spring had passed and it was summer. Summer, he finally understood were his siblings, the ones whom he discovered kept the Winter away after Spring banished it from him.

Autumn came in the form of his jealousy of Caspian. It allowed the Winter to seep back into him, and the mist… in the mist he saw that Winter had never truly left, because Spring and Summer had never truly settled in him. Spring it seemed, had wanted to settle in Caspian, Summer having been broken up, and moved around. Eustace was no comfort to Edmund, not at all, he seemed to be apart of the annoyance between Summer and Autumn.

The only Summer he had left with him in Narnia, was Lucy. But even Lucy couldn't always hold Summer over him. Winter tried to seep back into him and the Autumn in him became worse. Caspian was King, Caspian had Peter's sword. Edmund had always been in the shadow of Peter, and now here he was in Caspian's! Even the Spring fuelled his Autumn as the Spring preferred Caspian over him.

IT boiled in him, Autumn was strong ad it wanted him back in the Winter. Lucy didn't notice, she was too busy fighting her own Autumn, her jealousy over Susan and Spring. Perhaps if Edmund had known about Lucy's jealousy it would have distracted him from his own.

He fought with Caspian, Elida and Lucy were not impressed, wanting them to stop. Edmund didn't know, why… he really was sick of being in the shadow. Every thing he wanted, not being allowed to him at all. And he **hated** it. Peter got to be High King, Caspian was King after him, Caspian got Peter's sword, their parents favoured perfect Peter… Elida wanted Caspian… not that Edmund blamed her. He didn't blame anyone for preferring Caspian or Peter, because in his mind, they were better.

Those thoughts brought the Winter back. The Winter that had previously been banished and kept at bay. It was hard to keep it away now, not when he accepted it over his Autumn and Jealousy. Why not give in? It seemed the better choice.

But as all time passed, Spring once again took Winter and banished it. Banished it with Love. Love, Edmund had thought Elida did not posses for him. Love, an ancient magic, the strongest in Elida's opinion. She, as Spring, also banished his Autumn. Edmund, was the High King of her heart, with no other Kings or even Princes in sight. That may seem shallow of Edmund, but it helped him see his Summer was entering Autumn. Backed by his Spring, Edmund showed Lucy what she had, that no else could ever have. That she too, was as beautiful, if not more so than Susan or anyone else.

Lucy's Autumn passed as it came, with doubt and insecurity, but she grew to realise, that she was beautiful as her, and Susan was beautiful as Susan. And the everyone was beautiful in their own ways, no matter what anyone else thought.

Edmund, soon began to see another version of this, in himself. That there is always something one can do that another cant, and all that Edmund could do, (or hold) was something neither Peter nor Caspian ever could.

The Spring had banished the Winter, helped to heal the Summer, and destroy the Autumn, of Edmund Pevensie.

And Edmund loved Elida Frosaun for being his Spring, (even if he was 1300 years old than her technically.) for showing him something his siblings could not.

**An: Well that escalated quickly. It had originally started as something else but then… woah.. I don't even know where it came from. It started as Jadis being the Winter and Elida being the Spring. And then.. Summer and Autumn decided they wanted in Cx Crappy ending I know, it may seem rushed but hey, I just sat down started typing and couldn't stop at all! So I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, Edmund and Lucy, Jadis the White Witch, Caspian X, Susan and Peter…. Yeah I think that's it. **

**I only own my OC Elida. There was originally another paragraph at the bottom but I felt it gave to much away. See im thinking of writing out Elida's part in Narnia, and that of her many greats grandmother Casimia. Please favourite, and erm, well review because I want to know if I should write the tales of Casimia and Elida.**

**\- Nori'sLilThief. **


End file.
